Dark Daughter
by Moonlight Drive
Summary: Enkeli has always been an important key to the Vampire and Lycan survival. Being the only living daughter of an Elder is a big responsibilty. A responsibilty that she has carried for Centuries. This is her story. Where it begins and where it will end.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Enkeli Corvinus (Enkeli=Angel)

Age: Very, very old. Looks not a day over 18.

Race: Vampire/Elder.

Height: 5'8

Hair: Long fiery red. Slightly maroon.

Eyes: Neon blue

Other: Icon of perfection

Personality: Strong, witty, intelligent, speaks her mind, vengeful. Is a warrior.

Special: Heals very quickly. Burns slowly in the sun.

Other: Marcus' and Amelia's daughter.

The sun. To mortals, humans, it's nothing more than an everyday occurrence. A burden if you will. To them, it sets and it rises, nothing more. To us Vampires, it's a death wish, but a beautiful thing. Before we die, we all want to see one last sunrise. Though, it rarely happens that way. The sun is one of our only weaknesses. Yet, I love it. The beauty of something I know I can't have.

I step away from the window as my skin slowly starts to burn. No physical difference, but the warmth becomes excruciating. Boiling water has nothing on the heat. I close the thick, black curtains, blocking out all the dawn. Darkness is all that remains. A knock on the door draws my thoughts back in.

"Come in." I whisper. The door opens slowly, revealing a handsome vampire. One of my guards, Thantos.

"We've secured the mansion, My Lady." He said. His dark orbs pointing at the ground, his blonde hair covering those smoldering eyes. _They're all afraid. As they should be._ I make my way over to him, my silk gown swaying at my thighs. I grab a hold of his chin, making him look at me. His chiseled features showed his Roman heritage. _Beautiful._

"No need to be afraid. I don't bite….much." I nearly laughed as his eyes turned blue, giving away his emotion. "Rest, Thantos, for we have a big night ahead of us." He nodded before scrambling out the door. Thantos is a new one. Replacing the guard before him, my good friend Teagon. Thantos is an outstanding warrior if a bit sensitive at times. _A good man._ I crawled into the silk sheets of my bed, getting comfortable. _Soon, My Father. Soon._


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, men. We should be heading out about now. Amelia and the Council should be arriving in an hour, at 12:00 AM sharp." I said to the 4 armored men standing in front of me. _My bodyguards._

Today was the day of my Father's Awakening. His time to rule the Coven. Amelia, the Council, and I are the ones to awaken him. We all have to pass down our memories. I'm so excited. It has been centuries since I last seen my Father. My mother, Amelia, is another story. I love her, but our bond is not like that of my Father's. It is strong, yes, she is my most trusted friend, bit it does not equal up.

"Let's go." I walked out the door, the men following me, pointing guns in every which direction. _Stupid weaponry._ I much rather prefer the sword that lie at my waist. A long, beautiful piece of metal that held the emblem of Corvinus. It's handle, made by the most steady of Vampire hands, matched the blade beautifully. The intricate metal formation unlike any other. This was made specifically for me. The only progeny of Corvinus. This sword has been with me since the beginning of the War. Both Vampire and Lycan blood has been spilt by my hand. I sighed. _Sonja._

"Clear." Ariston's voice brought me out of the past. I looked at the 4 men as we entered the bulletproof black Hummer. They were all dressed similarly. Dark cargo pants, long-sleeved black shirts, black vests, black combat boots, and a semi-automatic rifle with extra ammunition to top it all off. Not forgetting the twin Desert Eagles .50 strapped to their sides. My attire consisted of leather pants, sleeveless black shirt, and leather knee length boots with 4 inch heels. I hate tops with sleeves. I've worn to much armor and dresses in my Immortal lifetime. I slung on my leather trench coat and hopped in the vehicle. Obviously, coats don't bother me as much.

To my left was Thantos and to my right was Ariston. Ariston is big and strong for a vampire. He's very handsome with his wavy brown hair and sea blue eyes. He and Thantos were gun users, not really hand to hand combat. Not that they can't do it, it's just they're bigger and somewhat slower. In the front was the two Finnish twins, Jussi and Jukka. Both gorgeous blondes with the purest green eyes. They aren't very big, but they weren't tiny, but flexible. Both can hold their own in a fight. They're perfect for hand to hand. I know that with all 4 men, I'm protected even though I don't need the protection. I've been able to protect myself since age 7, when I was able to pick up a sword. By age 8 I had mastered more than what is capable of an 8 year old. Finally, at age 13, I killed my first Lycan. I was with one of my Guardian's, Kraven. He's been my soul Guardian ever since that day, well, before then really. I love him, I truly do. Kraven's the other half of me, or so my mother puts it. Speaking of her, Kraven should be picking her and the Council up in about 40 minutes. I miss both of them so dearly. _My only family._

Leaning against Ariston, I peered out the window. I could see all the starts thoroughly. Some were dull, while others were bright. Just like the rest of the world. Some people shown brighter than others. I sighed and drifted off to my memories.


	3. Chapter 3

_FLASHBACK_

"We must be quiet, Enkeli. We must hear them coming, if they do." A raven haired man said to a blood haired child. They were patrolling a wooded area outside a beautiful, dark castle built into a mountain side. The sky over head was dark and cloudy. It all had an eerie aurora.

"Yes, Kraven." The young girl, Enkeli, replied. The man seemed to be on up in his late 20s, early 30s, while the young girl seemed to be around 13. Though there was such a large age difference, the adoration and love was present in both their eyes. But, of course, the age difference didn't matter. He would never get older and she was eventually mature and stop growing. It was the cycle of a living vampire life form. They were walking very close together, with the man, Kraven, in front. A protective stance. A slight rustle brought them to a stop. Kraven pushed the girl completely behind him, drawing his sword. A loud animalistic growl erupted as a Lycan jumped from the darkness. Kraven barley got it, while pushing Enkeli away. More growls erupted from the forest.

"Run, Enkeli. Run." Kraven ordered. The girl took off towards the castle, the sword at her side swaying as she did. She heard the pounding of many feet behind her and she knew they weren't Kraven's. She pushed herself further. But she wasn't fast enough. 3 Lycans surrounded her, while 4 more was playing with Kraven. The girl yelped as the 3 surrounded and hit at her. The sword was drawn from her waist and held up, a skillful stance was taken. One leapt at her, only to be cut down. This made the other 2 attack. The girl got hit a few times, but took them down. Kraven was by her side before the last one died. The girl was in slight shock. Her first kill. _My first kill._ Blood caked her face and clothes, contrasting with her hair. It made her even more beautiful, even if she was a child.

"Are you alright, Child?" The man asked. It was obvious he was worried, whether it be for the child or his dead life. The girl nodded, but made no other movements. "Then come, we need to inform Viktor that you are safe." Kraven pulled the girl along into the castle, where she would be safe.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Looking back now, you wouldn't believe that child was me. I kill to easily now. It's sad, really. I used to detest killing. Now? I thrive in the art of it. I am the artist and their body is my canvas. I almost laughed, but instead I pulled away from Ariston and stretched.

"What time is it?" I asked. I think I was asleep longer than I should have been. I looked towards Ariston. He looked like he hadn't moved an inch since I fell into a slumber. That's probably because he hasn't. Guard's aren't paid to be comfortable.

"11:50 PM, Lady Enkeli." Jukka replied in his strong accent. I laughed lightly.

"Please, it is just Enkeli. We are all friend here, no?" I said, placing a strong hand on his shoulder. He stiffened under my grip.

"Yes, La… Enkeli." His voice was hard. Jukka, along with his brother, have been apart of my guard for nearly 2 centuries, yet, they are still so uptight and formal. Ariston has been with me for nearly 5 centuries. He's like the great friend I haven't had in forever. He's very open with me, as I am to him. And poor Thantos. He's even worse than the Fins. So uptight and scared. Scared of me. I don't understand. I've done absolutely nothing to bring harm to him. Though, my anger has got the best of me many times, but never once towards him. I suppose my reputation precedes me.

I leaned back against the seat. We still had an half hour to go. Sighing, I let my thoughts drift. I've been alive for Lord knows how long and I've done nothing but protect my own kind. I've never really done anything for myself besides move away from the coven. I was never allowed to make my own choices, in the coven, until after I was centuries old and took what I wanted by force. Growing up, being who I was, with my bloodline. No other Royal daughter got treated exactly like me. Though, I never really listened to the rules. I was defiant. So was Sonja, my Blood Sister.


	4. Chapter 4

_FLASHBACK_

"Sonja, did you hear that?" I asked. We were patrolling outside the walls, in the forest. Everything had been going smooth until I heard an odd rustle.

"Hear what?" She asked, now on alert. My senses were heightened compared to the rest of the Kingdom's.

"I am not sure. It was just an… out of place rustle. Could be anything." I said, but stopped. A sudden smell took over that of the wet forest. A sort of musky smell, rigid. Vampires had a smell of Death, Life, and something else depending on the vampire. This was the opposite. It had a sense of mindless rage and…. I took in a deep breath. _Wet dog._

"Run." I pulled my sword from the holder at my side. Sonja mocked my move, ready for anything. "I said run!." I yelled. She nodded once before riding off. I stayed where I was, waiting. A few seconds later, another rustle came from behind me. With the speed of lighting, I spun around. My sword connected with the tough, meaty flesh of a Lycan. It sliced through the bloody tissue, decapitating the beast. A howl ripped through the silence. Another joined it, then another. _Hell._

"Yaa!" I said, kicking my horse, making him take off. He did, with speed faster than any other. The pounding of paws traveled behind me. I went faster, catching up with Sonja in no time.

"Get ready, their gaining." I said, riding beside her. The growling rose as another Lycan jumped between us. With our quick reflexes, we cut it into three pieces, our swords slicing through easily. Out of the corner of my eye, I seen one of the mongrels, running on the cliff side, ready to lunge. "Sonja, look out!" I yelled, making her look up just in time to see the monster jump. Her sword met it's rough flesh, slicing it. I determined that there were about three more behind us, we'd never take them like this. "Go, Sonja. As fast as you can."

She took off quicker, me following suit. We were halfway to the castle. The Guards were shooting large, wooden stakes, only hitting 2. Only one remained, running quickly behind us. The Castle doors were closing and we were almost there. Looking up, I spotted Viktor's Lycan pet, Lucian. He pushed the Guards from the stakes and took position. _A trouble for Viktor he will become._ I watched as he took his shot at the mongrel, hitting it perfectly. It slid in a bloody path into the castle, stopping at our horses feet. I looked over at Sonja, checking her health. She was perfectly fine, especially when her gaze me Lucian's. I rolled my eyes. _Like I said, trouble._

I seen Viktor marching towards us as I pulled my helmet off, releasing my bloody hair. No doubt he, and all his glory, had something to say. As usual, he went off on one of his rants. And as usual, I ignored him. What he has to say has no concern of mine. He exchanged heated words with his beloved Sonja and orders with his prized Lycan, before turning to me.

"And you! Just what were you thinking?" He yelled. I rolled my eyes again and began to un-strap my torso armor. I did not need this lecture. The stress of the Lycans is getting closer and closer to the Castle walls was enough on me.

"I was thinking that I was doing my duty." I said calmly. No need to let anger get the best. Viktor scoffed, moving closer. I turned slightly, taking a sparing stance. My hand placed itself closer to my sword.

"Your duty? Your duty is to keep yourself alive. To do so, you stay within the castle walls, being a diplomat." He hissed and I lost it.

"My duty is to protect my kind! I was born to serve the race in which my blood runs through! I am not a bloody coward like yourself!" That last statement earned me a slap. It rang throughout the silent corridors, passageways, and cells. I could feel blood run down my cheek in a trail. I spun back towards him, my heart blazing with fire.

"I've done more for our kind than you ever will!" Viktor yelled. My sword was on his throat in an instance. Once my quick actions were recognized, 20 or so was pointed at my own. I cared not. My death would only bring hell on them.

"And yet, you cower behind your walls. That is understandable, oh War God." I removed my sword. "I do not care. I will not protect you anymore. Any of you. You, Viktor, and your _Kingdom_ can burn in Hell." With tha, I walked away, grabbing Sonja as I did. She was confused as usual. "Watch your wondering eyes, Sonja." I hissed and pushed her away. Her actions will lead to her death. Viktor will never change. He will always be that egotistical, aged Blood. I growled and hurried up the stairs.

"Enkeli." A voice behind me called. I stopped and turned.

"Kraven." I sighed. One of the few people who actually care. I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Even though he is my Guardian, I care about him. In more than one way. He pulled away, frowning.

"What was that all about? Can you not just keep your mouth closed?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes and continued onto my room. Of course, he tried to stop me, but I just shrugged him off. I do not care what he has to say.

I was relieved when I reached my room. Quickly I opened the door and rushed in. I rested against it, face down, when I closed it. The events of today have just been so overwhelming. I was finally alone. Just when I thought that, a hand breached the darkness and attached itself to my shoulder.

_END OF FLASHBACK_


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes shot open. An unbearable pain shot through my lower abdomen. It came in spurs, over and over. I screamed, louder than I ever have before. I felt the car swerve as hands reached to me. I didn't know what was wrong. I've never felt anything like this. I felt a wetness on my cheeks. I slowly touched it and brought it to my cloudy eyes. _Blood?_ I'm crying. I closed my eye and seen not darkness, but images.

Images of my mother, Amelia. They weren't in any particular order, some were from the past, some from now. Some she was happy, some sad. The last images ere gruesome and made me cry and hurt more. Those filthy mongrels were attacking her and the Council. I jumped up screaming in rage. I knew now what was happening.

I pushed all the hands away from me and jumped out of the stalled car. I opened that driver's side and pulled Jussi out of the seat. I started the car before I was even fully inside. The clock said 12:00. I growled like an monster. _Kraven._ That stupid, filthy, dead bastard left my mother to die.

I growled and pushed down harder on the pedal. Just wait till I get my hands on him. I will rip him apart. That Bastard will feel pain he has never had to endure, or ever dreamed of enduring. I gripped the steering wheel tighter, feeling it crack. My normally pale knuckles were now blood red. I could feel cuts opening and closing, then repeating. Nothing but a dull, dull throb. My mind was cloudy and I barely felt the hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing, Enkeli?" Ariston whispered in my ear. I calmed down at the sound of it. Ariston's voice always had that effect. But I growled. I knew what he was doing.

"Do not try and manipulate me, Ariston." I hissed. I then caught a glimpse of myself in the side mirror. I almost stopped. My face was completely colorless except for the streaks of blood across my cheeks and nose. My eyes shocked me the most. The striking blue was now coated in blood and it held pure animalistic rage. I truly looked like the monster I was. Right then, I broke down, shedding more and more _tears. _This wasn't of sadness.

"He let her die." I said angrily. My anger from earlier was returning, but with more control. "He was supposed to bring her back safely, but he didn't. Now, he will pay. Pay with his blood, his tears, and his death." I was silent, all seemed to understand. _Seemed_ being key word.

"Who did not keep who safe?" Thantos' words slice through the air and my heart like a dagger. My hands was on his throat within the second, chocking the life from him. Stupidity and being clueless is not accepted in my presence. Ariston's hands were on my arm in seconds, trying, and failing, to loosen my grip.

"My mother, you imbecile! Kraven let my mother die!" I needed to calm down. My grip eased. The life slowly poured back into Thantos. "Keep up and listen. Or you will be killed….without hesitation." Those were the last words spoken the entire ride.


	6. Chapter 6

I slammed both of the doors open to the mansion. Walking in, I spotted close to a hundred vampires celebrating, or _mourning_.

"Where is he?" I growled. No one moved. My guards shuffled in behind me, ready to attack anyone who was a threat. "Where is he?" I screamed. It sounded like someone was being tortured to death. I seen a quick movement by the stairs. Black hair was going up quickly. I was quicker. Once I was in front of him, I grabbed the front of his shirt and slung him over the stair banister. I was on the other side of the room before he hit the ground. I slung him against the wall, digging my nails into his throat.

"Give me one good reason why I should _not_ rip you apart, inch by inch." I hissed. All I could see within his eyes, his soul, was fear. I thrived on that fear, it made me feel almighty. I know why Viktor enjoys the fear he imprints into the heart of vampires. I laughed murderously. A strong hand gripped a hold of my shoulder. I growled and my grip on Kraven grew tighter.

"Enkeli, do not do this. He does not deserve your acknowledgment, let alone your punishment. Let Marcus kill him. The punishment would be more…. thorough. You Father loves you and he loved your mother. He knows how much she meant to you, so you know that this is nothing compared to the furry of Marcus." Ariston said aloud. I took his words in consideration. I hissed at Kraven, barring my teeth, before I threw him back across the room. I then stood face to face with Ariston. My anger had not drained down.

"You know as well as I do that Marcus' punishments are no where as near as thorough as mine. His rage may be stronger, for he has lived many years longer than I, but my style of torture is insane. Mentally and physically." I started to walk away, but stopped right before. "And everyone in this god forsaken room deserves my punishment. They have all sinned and all deserve to die. An Elder has died tonight, many Elders, and yet, here they are celebrating. Drinking and enjoying each others company." I started towards the stairs. But a weak voice stopped me.

"You're pathetic, Enkeli. You think we should be punished for the sins we committed while you sit in your thrown and what? Watch the show? You know better than anyone in this room what it's liked to sin. You've sinned more than any of us. How many innocents have you murdered in cold blood? How many people have you torn apart, literally? You've committed adultery and murder and theft. You are the Deadly Sins in human form. You are Lust. You are Gluttony. You are Greed. You are Envy. You are Sloth. You are Pride. But most importantly, you are Wrath, or so you like to think. You are Eve and you've eaten the apple. You think that your life has been so horrible when in fact, you have had it all." I slowly walked over and kicked Kraven hard, in the face. I felt bones crunch and I seen the blood pour from his face. I gave him one more kick, this time, to the abdomen, before speaking.

"You know nothing, but what you've _seen. _And what you've seen is nothing." I hissed and kicked him again. "You will die before this is over." With that, I marched up the stairs. My Guard followed behind me and I showed them where they would be residing for the next week or so. I was lost in my thoughts as I trudged back to my room. I knew where I was going even if my mind was not there. My room has been the same one ever since this Mansion was built. The door came in sight and my eyes lit up. Tonight has been long and tiring.


	7. Chapter 7

"Viktor wouldn't like you trashing his House, would he?" Spinning around, I met a head full of blonde hair. Looking down, I seen a blonde, blue eyed vampire girl that I've seen before. Hmmm… Beth? Yes, that's it. I finally thought about what she said and I growled. No one talks to me about _him_ and gets about it.

"Well, Viktor is not here to _complain_ about it, is he? And it's not like he could do anything about it anyways." I spit out. I stopped the urge to rip her throat open and turned back towards my door.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I stopped in my tracks for the hundredth time. _What is that supposed to mean?_ I turned back slowly, only to find the bitch gone. I burrowed my brows. What the hell? I took off back down the hall, accidentally stumbling into a chair from the 1300's or so, breaking it. Do I care? No. I finally made it to the stairs and ran down them. Kraven was still beside the stairwell, where I left him, but he was sitting up now. I hissed and stalked towards him and gripped his throat, bringing him to my level.

"Is it true? Has he been awakened?" I yelled. I could feel the anger and fear rise in me. Anger at everyone within the House and fear for myself, my guards, and mostly, my father. Viktor is capable of anything. My life means nothing, but the life of those close to me does. I've lost my mother and I will not lose my father or my brothers. Kraven never voiced an answer, but he smirked. The truth had come through. I let out a frustrated growl and dropped Kraven so he could lie in his own blood. I looked through the crowd, that had now dispersed somewhat. "I will kill the bitch that has done this." I walked towards the back rooms. I made my way through the maze of rooms, doors, and sets of stairs. Finally, I came to a cold room with two very large doors and another small door. I glared at the cloudy glass.

"Open it, Soren." I could hear a very faint intake of breath before the large doors opened. I glared at them as they did so. My anger grew as the opened and revealed to me what lie inside. There, sitting on his thrown as if he was King, was Viktor. The man I despised the most.

"Ah, Lady Enkeli. Always a pleasure." Viktor spat out calmly. I snarled.

"Viktor. Never a pleasure." I replied. I could see his jaw tighten, though, his composure stayed the same. Very few make his anger spark. Guess who is that very few. "I assure you know why I am here." I stated, my anger was coming back. Just thinking about it made my blood boil. Viktor nodded slightly.

"Yes. I am very sorry for your loss, Enkeli. Amelia was a valuable asset." Viktor replied. My composure was immediately lost. I stomped closer.

"You are sorry?" I scoffed. "If you were so damned sorry, then Kraven and his entire team would be in pieces, waiting to be burned and you would have a team assembled, ready to murder a pack of mutts. You are _not_ sorry, Viktor. And my Amelia was not an asset. She was my mother." I all but yelled. A smirk played on his lips and I done all I could to repress a growl.

"If they deserve such a fate for a _accident_, then why have you not done it already?' He carelessly asked. I scoffed and stomped murderously closer.

"I have not taken their eternal lives from them yet because my father shall be awakened before I do so. You know, so he can _do the honors_." Once my father was mentioned, Viktor's entire composure was lost. His smirk was replaced with a frown. He rose from his seat and was in front of me in seconds, despite his newly awoken stage.

"Lord Marcus is not to be awakened. Not until this problem is dealt with." I hissed at his remark, but never moved.

"We will see about that, Viktor. I shall accompany you in the dealing of this problem." With that, I left the icy chambers. I believe it is time for me to visit and old _friend_.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are you going?" A voice asked me as I walked down the hall. My gun was pointed at Thantos face in mere seconds. I took in a deep breath. I don't get startled, this isn't right. I am off my game today. And it's all Viktor's fault.

"Anywhere I please." I stated and continued my walk down the hall. It hadn't taken me long to get what I needed, which included my gun, some ammunition, my coat, and my car keys. I was well on my way, until this imbecile startled me. Damn, I hate that word. _Startled_.

"Well, give me a second to get ready and we can go." Thantos replied, starting to go back into his room. I grabbed his shoulder, stopping his tracks. I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Go back into your room. Do what ever it is you need to do. Then go to sleep when the sun rises." I shoved him. I expected him to do what I said, but instead he just stood, looking slightly angry.

"No. You have no authority to tell me not to do my job. I do not work for you. I work for Lord Marcus and Lord Viktor. Not you. I know it. Ariston knows it. We all know it. The only reason we put up with your lousy attitude is because we don't want to die. Not by your hand, but by Marcus'. Or worse, Viktor's. So get over yourself and let me do my job." Thantos hissed. My eyes were wide by now and glowing. My cold blood was boiling. How dare this moronic creature order me on what to do. I released a growl that shook the floor and walls, letting a few pictures fall. I grabbed this _child_ by the throat and lifted him off the ground. He could no longer breath, I made sure of it. I slammed him against the wall, over and over again. People were out of their rooms and some were up the stairs. All of who were staring at the situation. I just want this thing dead.

"Enkeli, what in Hell's name are you doing? Release him!" Ariston yelled at me. My attention never moved from Thantos. But I let my words run towards Ariston.

"Who do you work for?" I asked. The entire room was silent. A minute passed and Ariston never spoke up. I repeated myself with more venom.

"I work for you, My Lady." I finally turned towards him. He was looking at the ground instead of me. This gave him away.

"Liar." I applied more pressure to Thantos' neck, feeling the flesh rip under my fingers and I felt the blood slowly pour down my hand. It was sticky and wet. I loved it.

"Marcus and Viktor may have hired me, but I work to keep you alive, Enkeli. Believe me. I take orders from you and I do what ever you want me too. Thantos is young and inexperienced. He doesn't know when to shut up and take orders. But that doesn't mean he has to die. He knows who his employer is, even if he says otherwise. Please let him go. Punish him some other way, but not like this. Besides, you know the punishment for killing or betraying your own kind. You know that better than anyone else. I do not wish to see you suffer." Ariston pleaded. I looked into his eyes and seen nothing but worry and pure honesty. Ariston cannot lie to me. I shook my head, but released my grip.

"I do know the punishment. And you know the punishment for betrayal or even disrespect for your Royal Family." I hissed. I gave Thantos one last look before I leaned in for the kill. In no time, my teeth were sunk into his cold flesh. And damn did it taste delicious. It's been so long since I've tasted my own kinds blood and I miss it. New blood has nothing on the taste of dead blood. Thousand year old blood. Slowly, I drained his life from him once more. His screams echoed throughout the mansion and I am sure every dead soul within this House knew what was taking place. After a minute, his body was completely drained and I let it fall to the floor. I turned and looked at all the occupants in the hallway. I knew that I looked intimidating, especially since I had blood running down my chin. Now was not the time for cleanliness.

"Let this be a warning to you all. Do no ever disrespect the Corvinus Family. Or you will answer to me. I will not wait for consent of Viktor or Marcus." I looked at Ariston once more, before I took off down the hall. My _friend _was in need of a visit.


	9. Chapter 9

I was parked beside an '_abandoned' _building beside the subway. If I am correct, which, I usually am, then my 'friend' is residing here. Now or never, and my rage that was lying restless within in is saying now. I slowly open the door to my Aston Martin and get out, my heels clicking against the watery asphalt. Budapest was a great place to have the coven live. It's never to bright and usually rainy. Not to mention it was beautiful and reminded me of home. I sighed as I made my way inside the building. It was very cold and had this eerie mist to it. _No one's coming in here anytime soon._ I started down the stairs, knowing the way, sensing it. They could hear my coming. There echoing howls gave them away. If it was anyone besides me that walked these stairs, they would be terrified. _Animal_ attacks are common here. With my speed, the trip down went quick.

A locked door was present near the end of the stairs and that was where I need to go. Turning the handle, I broke the lock and entered slowly. I loud roar erupted as I opened the door. On either side of the small corridor were Lycans of all shapes and sizes. Most were of monstrous size, but a few were smaller. They all glared with the eyes of an animal at me. They all showed signs of defiance, but none would touch me. They knew the consequences. I made my way farther down the hall, going through entrances and more halls, until I came into a clearing. The open room was filled with one to many Lycans, all in their filthy form. I walked into the sea of mongrels and started towards the door at the end of the room. I was almost there when a mutt moved in front of me. In a matter of seconds I was on the other side of the room, slumping against the wall. The quick attack took me by surprise. I shook my head and glared at the idiot on the other side of the room. I slowly rose and made my way to him. He was ready, that I could see. I admired it really, even if it angered me. I made one swing to the side of the monster's face and it was in my previous position. I stalked towards, like a predator to it's prey. Grabbing it by it's throat, I lifted him to my level. Slowly, I dug my finger into his lower abdomen. The Lycan let out an injured howl as my finger's made their way into his stomach, all the way to the knuckles. A large hand took hold of my shoulder, making my glowing eyes move towards it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Maybe you should put them on leashes, Lucian. It would make their lives much easier." I said. I removed my fingers, letting the now human boy fall to the ground. He looked no older than 18. I shook my head. They just get younger and younger. I licked my fingers clean as I turned towards Lucian. He looked exactly the same as I'd left him, dirty and mangy.

"I am not their Father, Enkeli, just their superior. They do not have to be here, but if they want to be, they know the rules." Lucian was not talking to me anymore, for his attention was on his pack. "They know the law, especially when it comes to you, Lady Enkeli." I gave Lucian an annoyed look. He thinks it is just purely humorous to use my respectful honorific. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to the naked boy that lay on the floor. I bent down, grabbing his chin. Looking into his eyes, I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Get better, Kid." I lightly smacked the side of his face before I rose to my feet. I knew that the Lycan would heal, especially if it was a simple wound such as that. I linked my arm with Lucian's as we walked towards the back door.

"And as for the leash thing, well, lets just say we don't do things around here like Viktor does." As the words left his mouth, I felt every muscles in my body tense.

"So you know." I whispered. Lucian hugged me from the side and brought me closer to him. Lucian closed the door and sat me down in a chair. I was to caught up in my thoughts to even notice.

"Yes. Kraven stopped by earlier and we had a… discussion." Kraven was the only thing I heard. It reminded me of why I was here. The chair flung against the wall as I stood quickly. Only now did I notice that we weren't alone. In the room with us was Lucian's most loyal friend, Raze, and a doctor, whose name I believe is Singe. Even with the 3 pairs of eyes staring me down, my gaze only met Lucian's.

"How could you?" I yelled. The entire building was silent as my echoed screams filled the halls. I moved forward until I was face to face with Lucian. "How could you? She was my Mother and you've taken her away from me! I needed her! Why? Why have done me wrong?" I yelled. Blood leaked out form the corners of my eyes and down my cheeks. I want nothing more than to beat Lucian to a bloody pulp, but I know I cannot. I love this man. He is my brother in more than one way. And his life was the last promise I made with my Sister. I slammed my fists against his chest and fell to the ground. Lucian's warm arms were wrapped around me before I knew it. I kept whispering why. I needed to know.

"For nearly a century, we have been trying to combine the bloodlines. But we have failed. In order to be successful, we needed to track down the rarest of the bloodlines. The blood of Corvinus. Alexander Corvinus, the first true Immortal, had a least two known sons." Lucian explained. Combine the species? Trying to do what had once been done, only to be destroyed. This is all revenge for Lucian. Revenge on Viktor, for the death of his Lover and unborn child. Revenge on what I have wanted for years.

"The sons of the Corvinus clan. One bitten by bat, one by wolf, one to walk the lonely road of mortality as a human. My father…" I trailed off.

"Yes, we needed a direct descendant from Alexander…" I stopped him. Where is he going with this.

"My father is the direct descendant to Corvinus. Where are you going with this?" I asked.

"Marcus is already a vampire. We needed a pure source. Someone untainted. We needed an exact replica of the original virus. We both have a common ancestor. Mortal humans. We traced the lineage down through genetic codes in Corvinus' human descendants. The virus was passed down in it's dormant form through the ages to one Michael Corvin." Lucian said slowly. This is all to much to take in, but Lucian continued. "Michael's blood allowed for a perfect union of the bloodlines."

"There can be no such union." I heard myself speak through Viktor's words that he once spoke. Lucian's eyes clouded over as he seen the same flashbacks that I had. But once again, he continued.

"Michael is one of us. His blood has molded with mine, making him Lycan. With the blood of a Pure-Born, a powerful Elder, such of that of Viktor's or Amelia's, I can mix it with that of Michael's blood…" Lucian trailed off, waiting for me to catch up.

"No. Not like this…. It's…. impossible." I tried to argue. It was useless. The truth had now come into my sight. If what Lucian was telling me was true, then….. Abomination.

"Half-vampire, half-Lycan, but stronger than both." Singe finished. I glared at him.

"You said the blood of a Pure-Born. An Elder. Why my mother's? You could have asked for mine. Am I not a Pure-Born? Am I not an Elder?" I questioned. My mother's death could have been avoided.

"No, Enkeli. You are a Pure-Born, the purest there is. But you were born with this Virus. Amelia and Viktor are direct blood. Older than yours. Yours would have not worked. I'm sorry." Lucian apologized. I just shook my head. I understood. I understood completely.

"It's fine. Sacrifices must be made in order to find absolute peace. But, if you just wanted to take Viktor's immortality, then why not ask? I have wanted to do so for years. His Old Blood would be no match for you an I." I stated. This is true. If we wanted blood. We would have blood. Our rage is no match for Him.

"We couldn't. We may seem like we can, but he is ruthless. I have seen it first hand, as have you. His power is nothing compared to us. I'm sorry." My head was spinning. Flashbacks were coming. Here and there. It was painful.

"Um, I'm gonna go… uh… back to the mansion." I stood and stumbled into Lucian. I couldn't really see. Everything was blurry. Two strong arms wrapped their selves around me, picking me up.

"You better just stay here. You don't look well and besides, it's almost sunrise." Lucian's voice faded as I was taken away. Looking up, I seen the dark, strong face of Raze. I leaned in and kissed his chest.

"Dors, mon amour." Raze's deep voice whispered in my ears. Darkness covered my vision and I slept like never before.


	11. Chapter 11

_FLASHBACK_

"What is the meaning of this?" I screamed as I walked into the Throne room. I have been hearing whispers among the castle stating that Sonja's punishment for the blending of the bloodlines was death. And yet here, Viktor sat in on his throne, sipping on a cup of blood. How dare him.

"It is none of your concern, Enkeli." Viktor said calmly. I felt myself start shaking. None of my concern? Viktor killing his own daughter, my sister, is none of my concern. I let out a growl as I made my way towards him. I swatted the cup out of his hand, hearing it shatter against the wall. I grabbed Viktor by the front of his robes and lifted him out of his chair. In a matter of seconds he was against the wall with my teeth baring at him.

"None of my concern, Viktor? None of my damn concern? Sonja is my sister! You cannot do this, I will not allow it!" I hissed. Viktor's eyes were glowing now and he was on the verge of rage. Soon our positions were switched, as I was against the wall. I felt it crack under me from the force of which I was shoved. A slap made it's way against my cheek during this process.

"Sonja defied me! She lost her life the day she decided to blend the species!" Viktor yelled. The hall was all but empty now as no one moved and more came. I felt my eyes water and my vision blur. Blood was blocking it. No one really knows why I bleed from my eyes. My father always said I was special and determined to do great things. I felt myself fall limp into Viktor.

"I am sorry. I just love her so, so dearly. Just as she loves Lucian. Taking her from Lucian will bring a war that none of us want. And it will be your fault Viktor. This will be a war that destroys our kind and there will be nothing you can do to stop it." I whispered. Viktor did not say a word as I shoved him away and swiftly left the hall.

_END OF FLASHBACK_


End file.
